


Open Up Your Heart (And Let the Truth Come Out)

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Insomnia, M/M, Pre-Threesome, perceived infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: After a whirlwind business trip, Pepper is too tired to be upset that Bucky made a move on Tony. In fact, she’s relieved that it finally happened.Tony Stark Bingo & Bucky Barnes Bingo: InsomniaSleepy/Cozy Prompt: “Carry me to bed?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Open Up Your Heart (And Let the Truth Come Out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts).



> Title: Open Up Your Heart (And Let the Truth Come Out)  
> Collaborator(s): PoliZ  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525440/  
> BBB & TSB Flash Square Filled: Insomnia  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Established Pepperony with endgame WinterPepperony  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags/Triggers/Warnings: Perceived cheating; proposed threesome  
> Summary: After a whirlwind business trip, Pepper is too tired to be upset that Bucky made a move on Tony. In fact, she’s relieved that it finally happened.  
> Word Count: 1198

It was nearly one am when Pepper slid into the back of the towncar. She was exhausted; jet lag being a vicious thing that had kept her from getting much sleep during her whirlwind five-city and two-continent business trip much less any rest at all on the flight home. The only thing she wanted right now was to be in her own bed, preferably with Tony cuddling up next to her. She missed his sleepy murmurs in her ear; saying things that were too difficult for him to admit in the light of day. 

Such as his attraction to James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes. Tony had mentioned his teenage crush on Captain America’s sidekick when he came out as bi to her, but hadn’t brought it up again, not even after the revelation of the Winter Soldier’s identity. And he’d stayed mum about it after Steve tracked down his best friend and brought him to live at the Tower. 

However, that silence didn’t appear to extend to Tony’s dreams, where Bucky’s name came all too easily to his lips, occasionally accompanied by moans and whimpers of pleasure. Pepper found she was intrigued by the idea; she somehow didn’t mind sharing when it came to the tall, handsome super-soldier who -- despite years of mistreatment at the hands of Hydra -- was still kind-hearted; attentive to Tony’s ramblings and fascinated by his creations.

Before falling too far into her own sleep-deprived fantasies, Pepper called Tony’s phone to let him know her ETA. She was surprised when JARVIS answered instead. “Where’s Tony, J? Is something wrong?” 

“Sir has finally fallen asleep after nearly three days spent awake, ” the AI answered, “and while there have been some interesting developments during your absence, I don’t believe you would consider them wrong.”

“I’m too tired to play games, J,” Pepper snapped. “What’s going on?” 

“Due to my privacy protocols, I am not at liberty to explain. But it relates to an interaction between Sir and Sergeant Barnes.” 

“Positive or negative?” She knew Tony well enough to anticipate a potential for self-sabotage. 

“Positive in the moment, potentially negative in the aftermath, depending on your reaction.” 

Pepper sighed with relief. She knew how Tony felt, and suspected there was at least a little interest on Bucky’s side as well. The two of them had been dancing around one another for weeks and she’d been just about ready to smush their oblivious faces together herself to resolve the situation. It appeared they’d finally figured things out in her absence. “Sounds like Tony and I need to have a chat in the morning.” 

As the towncar drove into the underground parking garage, JARVIS replied somewhat ominously, “You may be discussing the situation even sooner, Miss Potts.” 

The driver unloaded her luggage and bid her a good night, waiting in the vehicle as she stood at the elevator banks and swiped her card to call a car down from the private residential floors. Several long moments later, the doors opened to reveal a tired-looking Bucky Barnes waiting for her. He waved to the driver, who flashed the lights and drove away.

“Can I give you a hand, Miss Potts?” His expression was a mix of guilty and giddy, but the formal address was mildly concerning, so she replied in kind. 

“Thank you, Mister Barnes. You’re up late.” He moved her suitcases into the elevator and pressed the button to start their ascent. 

“Couldn’t sleep. And call me Bucky, please.” He shifted nervously from foot to foot, not quite meeting her eye. 

“Then I’m just Pepper.” 

He nodded and swallowed hard. “I need to tell you something, Miss ... Pepper.” 

“What’s that?” Thanks to her conversation with JARVIS, she had a pretty good idea what he was going to tell her, but she was quite curious about the details.

Bucky took a deep breath. “I kissed your boyfriend last night.” 

She suppressed a satisfied grin. “Is that so?” 

As if perfectly timed, the elevator stopped and Bucky stepped out into the hallway, her luggage forgotten. Pepper followed him as he paced back forth, running a hand through his hair as he explained. “You know how Tony gets when he’s been awake for too long -- kinda punch drunk. I was naggin’ him to get some sleep and he told me if it was that important, I hadta carry him to bed. So I picked him up —you know, just as a joke -- and that’s when it happened.” 

He stopped and turned back toward her with a distraught expression. “I didn’t mean to, Pepper.” Clenching his jaw, he continued, “No -- that’s not quite true. I wanted to real bad, but I know I shouldn’t have.” 

She let that statement pass for the moment, tapping her lips with a finger before asking, “Are you sure that you kissed him, or did he kiss you?” 

The blush on his cheeks was delightful. “I don’t know how to tell you this -- but it was kinda mutual.” 

“So, did you take him to bed?” She raised an eyebrow and he blushed even harder. 

“Yeah, but I swear that’s all I did. Put him down, took his shoes off and covered him with a blanket. He was asleep before I left the room.”

“Tony’s going to think he dreamed the whole thing,” she mused. 

“That’s prob’ly for the best.” His sigh was heart wrenching; she really shouldn’t draw things out too much further. “I’m so sorry. I should just pack up and go.” 

“Now just you wait, mister,” Pepper replied sharply, taking him by the arm. “Tony’s had a crush on you since he was a teenager; I’ve known it for years.” She tried not to laugh at the flabbergasted look on his face as she added, “Not that either of us expected to ever have the opportunity arise for him to act on that crush, but I’m glad he did.” 

“You mean you ain’t jealous?” His voice cracked with surprise. 

Pepper slid her hand down to twine their fingers together. “Believe it or not, Bucky, I think you two could be good for one another. Mind you, I’m not giving Tony up; not unless he wants to go. But if I know him as well as I think I do, there’s room in his heart for both of us.” 

“As for me,” she reached up to place her other hand on his shoulder. “I’d like to get to know you better, and I hope you feel the same.” Pepper curled her fingers around the back of Bucky’s neck and pulled him closer, watching closely for any sign of concern or discomfiture. When she found none, she drew him into a brief, but thorough kiss. “Between the three of us, I believe we could make something work.” 

Bucky shook his head in disbelieving wonder even as he wound one arm around her waist. “Tony said you were an angel and that he didn’t deserve you. He was right.” 

“No wings or halo here,” Pepper demurred. “Just a woman who is very, very tired. How about you carry me to bed, and we both cuddle up with Tony?” 

He grinned and swept her up in his arms. “Whatever you say, boss-lady.”


End file.
